


Will's New Outfit

by Xenagogy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Kink, Dolls, Dresses, Feminization, Gen, Little!Will, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, cousin!matty, cross dressing, daddy!Hannibal, uncle!frederick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Will wants to wear a dress and Daddy!Hannibal indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's New Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this has major gender identity themes, but if that is something you are particularly sensitive to perhaps this is not for you.
> 
> I borrowed a lot from the other Little!verses, all of which are very lovely.'
> 
> Also, I should mention, all characters in this work are consenting adults. Some just happen to be in little! space.
> 
> **It's been brought to my attention that kids clothes probably wouldn't fit an adult...I suck and have no idea how these things work, so just consider it a suspension of disbelief.**

Rays of sunshine illuminate the breakfast nook where Will and his daddy sit. It is a lazy Saturday morning. Hannibal has prepared a meal of bacon, fruit salad and a vegetable omelet for the pair. Hannibal who has already cleared his plate sits with his precious Will. He scans the latest issue of _The Journal of Psychiatry_ on his IPad in between feeding Will. Although the boy is capable of feeding himself the doctor can’t help but indulge him.

Hannibal brings the Winnie the Pooh themed fork to the boy’s mouth only to be met with resistance. “What is wrong baby boy?” questions Hannibal, reaching his free hand out to try and massage the boy’s jaw open before trying again. The older man is a bit shocked, usually Will loves being fed by his daddy. He also knows it is rude to refuse to eat what one is served, and Will is a very polite little boy.  
Will seals his lips shut, shaking his head when the fork is brought to his mouth again. “Don’ wan’ anymowe” replies the boy, swatting Hannibal’s hand away.

Hannibal is taken aback. Surely something must be troubling his little one. Will knows better than to act this way. He is such a sweet boy and it is not in his nature to act like this. Hannibal doesn’t have time to dwell on the thought, suddenly his boy is climbing into his daddy’s lap. Will throws his arms around his daddy, pressing himself into his daddy’s body.

“Is something the matter?” Hannibal asks, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Will nuzzles his face into his daddy’s chest, shaking his head.

“Remember sweet heart, use your words.” Chides a puzzled Hannibal. He recognizes something is troubling his boy and is determined to get to the bottom of it.

Hannibal is met with the sounds of Will’s mumblings, his voice muffled by Hannibal’s chest.

“Sweetheart, I can’t understand you” says Hannibal as he pulls Will away from his chest, maroon eyes meet blue ones, “Now, one more time?”

“Wanna wear a dress…” replies the boy, his eyes averting his daddy’s as he stuffs his thumb into his mouth.

Hannibal’s heart melts. He feels slightly sad that his boy would be embarrassed to share that with him. Hannibal loves Will so much and would never truly deny the boy anything. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Willypoo!” he responds, reaching out to tickle they boy’s arm.

“…Really?” questions Will. His eyes lock with his daddy’s this time. A giant smile tugging at his lips. This is not what he expected.

“Of course, is there anything else you would like to go with your dress?”

“hmmm….maybe stockings?....or a headband!”

Hannibal chuckles before gently easing the boy off his lap. He clears Will’s plate and begins to clean the dishes. They work as a team. Hannibal washes while little Will dries, though Hannibal is careful not to give Will any knives or dishes with which he could hurt himself.

“Come little one, it’s time for a nap.” Says Hannibal once they have finished their chore. He holds out his hand for Will.

Will takes it, though he does not like nap time he knows better than to argue with his daddy. He also is a bit distracted thinking about the dress he will get to wear.

Once they arrive in Little Will’s room Hannibal helps will out of his pajamas. He makes Will use the restroom before helping him step into a pull-up. The boy does not always require the use of diapers, but Hannibal has some errands to run and he doesn’t want to deal with cleaning up an accident.

It has been rather hot lately so Hannibal doesn’t change Will into any clothes. Will doesn’t seem to mind though. The boy climbs into the bed and Hannibal pulls the sheet up to cover him. The older man also hands his boy a pacifier and his companion, Mr. Bear.

“Now Will, I have some errands I must attend to. I expect you to be a good boy and take a nap. I know you may not fall asleep, but I want you to at least rest in your bed while I am gone. You may get up to use the restroom, but you are not to leave your room or play with your toys. Understood?”

Will nods lazily, he is already starting to drift off.

“That’s my good little boy,” praises Hannibal, leaning down and places a soft kiss on the tip of Will’s nose.

Will awakes some hours later. The chill of the air conditioner has nipped at his skin causing slight goosebumps to form. He pulls Mr. Bear close to his chest both for comfort and warmth. The notes of Guilio Cesare’s _Piangero_ float into Will’s room, alerting him that his daddy has returned. The boy sits up. Draping the sheet over his shoulders he starts towards Hannibal’s study in search of his daddy.

The sight of a sleep-muddled Will brings a smile to Hannibal’s face. He set his pen down and turns toward the boy. “Well hello, sweetheart” greets Hannibal. He holds out his arms signaling for his young one to come over.

Will plops himself down on his daddy’s lap. He sets his head on his daddy’s chest, sucking the pacifier his daddy had given him earlier. Inhaling Hannibal’s comforting scent he beings to relax. His daddy’s scent always does that to him.

“My, isn’t someone affectionate today” Hannibal chuckles, wrapping his arms around the boy in a light embrace. “You’ve been such a good boy. I’ve brought you a surprise.”

Hannibal helps Will up before getting up himself. He reaches behind his desk and pulls out a large _J. Crew_ kid’s bag. First he pulls out a beautiful Pink Dress. It is made of cotton and has an elastic waistband encircled with a lighter pink drawstring. The bottom of the dress is made of tulle. Lying the dress on the surface of the desk he next pulls out a pair of dark grey wool-knit stockings. This is followed by a Navy cardigan which has crystal sparkles spattered about. Finally he pulls out a pair of beautiful leather pink and gold oxford shoes.

Will is bursting with excitement of which he cannot contain. He drops the plush bear and launches himself at his daddy. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You’re the best daddy ever! I am going to look so pretty.”

“Yes. Yes you will.” Chuckles Hannibal in agreement. “Why don’t you go to your room? I will be in shortly and we can get you changed.” Will nods in agreement before racing off to his room.

 

Hannibal enters room with the bag and a fresh pull up. His little boy is bouncing on the bed babbling at his Katherine doll about his new dress.

“Hi Daddy!”

“Hello Will.”

“Daddy I was just telling Katherine about my new clothes. Now I’ll have a beautiful dress too!”

“Come Will, let’s get you changed.”

It is not difficult to change Will. He does not fuss at having to wear a new pull up. Hannibal helps Will tug the dress over his head and buttons up the keyhole closure in the back. Will is a small boy so he has no problem fitting into the girl’s garment. Will sets his hand on his daddy’s shoulder while Hannibal helps him into the stockings which stop at his thighs. Hannibal then aids Will in putting on the cardigan before showing him how to roll up his sleeves. “Think you can tie your shoes?” asks Hannibal.

Will nods in response.

“Oh! I almost forgot…” Hannibal rummages through the bag, pulling out a pink and gold rhinestone headband. He smiles as he holds it up, knowing how much his baby will appreciate it.

Will’s eyes go wide. It is so beautiful! “Put it on me, Daddy!” requests the boy. His body is trembling as he is barely able to contain his excitement.

Hannibal stands in front of his boy. He tucks a strand of curly hair behind Will’s ear before placing a kiss on the boy’s cheek, after which he sets the headband on Will. He gasps and feigns shock.

Will’s eyes widen, “What is it daddy?”

“I am just astonished by your beauty.” Hannibal replies playfully. “I have the most beautiful little boy in the world!”

Will chuckles. His cheeks grow rosy. “Daddy!” he replies as Hannibal tickles him.

“Now Will, I have one more surprise for you.”

“Another surprise? What is it?” Will cannot believe it, this may be the best day ever!

“Your uncle Frederick is going to stop by later along with Matthew. We will be dining with—“

Will cuts Hannibal off before he can finish. “Can me and Matty play?” questions Will. He is so excited he does not realize that he has been rude and interrupted his daddy. Hannibal lets it slide.

“Matty and I,” reminds Hannibal softly, before continuing “as I was saying, we will have dinner together after your uncle and I discuss something. Also, Alana is going to come over too. Uncle Jack and Aunt Margot are both out of town, so your Uncle Frederick is watching after her.”

Will’s carefree smile is suddenly wiped from his face, it is replaced with a slight grimace. The sparkle that had been in his eye has been extinguished.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” asks a concerned Hannibal.

Will’s gaze drops to the floor, his fingers begin to absentmindedly pick at the threads on his cardigan. He stays silent.

“William, look at me,” instructs Hannibal as he gently grabs Will’s jaw, bringing himself and the boy face to face. “I cannot help you if I don’t know what is wrong.” It is a lie. Hannibal knows quite well wherein the problem lies, but he needs Will to vocalize it himself.

“Don’t want ‘lana to come over. She’s mean.” Will pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, closing himself off.  
Hannibal smiles softly at Will as he pulls his arms down. “I know Alana can sometimes be difficult, but a part of being a big boy is doing things you don’t want to do and working with people you may find difficult. I know you’re a big boy, right?”

Will nods morosely in response, still looking away from his daddy.

Hannibal smiles before placing a kiss on his boy’s cheek. “Now why don’t you go play? Our guests will be here soon.”

 

Will stands behind his daddy as Hannibal answers the door. The boy peeks his head out to see the guests.

“Why hello Frederick, Matthew, Alana” greets Hannibal politely.

“Hannibal” nods Frederick in response, handing over a bottle of Champagne. “Thank you for having us over.” Frederick goes quiet when he sees Will. Looking the boy up and down his eyes meet Hannibal’s, a questioning look inscribed on his face. Hannibal shoots Frederick a look. Frederick understands he is not to mention Will’s attire.

“Thank you for having me over, Dr. Lecter” greets Alana, holding out her hand for Hannibal to shake. Alana doesn’t have the greatest track record with Hannibal or Will so she is on her best behavior in front of Hannibal. She too fails to mention Will’s outfit.

Matthew smiles and lets out a quick greeting before going over to Will. The two begin to talk animatedly.

Hannibal and Frederick look at each other before they both chuckle in unison. “Why don’t you go up to Will’s room? He has a lot of toys which I am sure he will be happy to share,” Hannibal suggests to the little girl. The boys have already wandered off to said room.

When Alana enters the room she finds the two boys coloring and chatting animatedly. She rolls her eyes. Of course she knows Will is a baby, but Matty too? He is far too old to be coloring. The little girl grows frustrated when the boys fail to acknowledge her presence. Before she can stop herself she stomps her foot down.

“Oh, hi ‘Lana” greets the younger boy. He sets his crayon down and smiles up at her.

“Will.” The girl crosses her arms over her chest, “Coloring is for babies, I want to do something fun!”

Will frowns at the idea of being a baby. “Oh…well what you wanna do?”

Alana glances around the room. She had expected to rile Will up but failed to anticipate he would let her choose. She quickly spots Will’s beautiful Katherine doll. Will is a boy, why does he even have a doll? “I want to take care of your dolly!” Alana would never be okay with Will looking after her Elizabeth doll, so surely Will will hate the thought of letting another look after his doll.

A look of irritation briefly flashes across Will’s face before he smiles and nods, “Okay ‘lana. You can play with her. Just please take good care of her.”

Alana is dumb-founded. Will has no reservations towards her playing with his doll. And moreover, he seems unfazed and continues to color. Alana grows frustrated, but remembers she is on her best behavior today so she takes a deep breath rather than let out the scream curled up in her chest.

The children continue to entertain themselves for some time while Hannibal and Uncle Frederick go over some boring adult things. Matty and Will coloring while Alana plays with Will’s Katherine doll alone. Eventually Matt blurts out how much he loves Will dress. It is a non-chalant comment. The boy is not concerned that Will is wearing a dress, but rather he just wants to share how pretty Will looks. Will blushes before thanking his cousin. Alana cannot take it anymore. Matty and Will are getting along so well but they are completely ignoring her.

“Why are you wearing a dress, Will? Dresses are for girls.” The words bite harshly.

“No they’re not. My daddy said I could wear one. I’m a boy Alana!” Will begins to grow upset.

“Everybody knows your daddy is…weird. And they know that dresses are for girls. So are dollies.” She gasps and feigns an epiphany, “Are you a girl Will?” taunts Alana.

Tears of frustration begin to form in Will’s eyes. Matthew gets up and embraces his little cousin. “Will is a boy, Alana. Duh. He just likes dolls and dresses. There is nothing the matter with that.”

The argument is suddenly cut short by the sound of Hannibal’s voice alerting the little ones that dinner is ready. Matthew helps Will dry his eyes and Alana drops the subject. She does not want her Uncle Hannibal to consider her ill-mannered. Dinner goes off without a hitch, though both Frederick and Hannibal note that Will is not his usual chatty self.

 

 

After dinner their guests leave and Hannibal gives Will a bath. Will asks if he can sleep in his daddy’s bed but Hannibal denies the request. The boy has been quite clingy as of late and he has been spending an increased number of nights in bed with his daddy. Hannibal wishes to put an end to it before it becomes an issue. Though he will not allow Will to sleep in his bed, he does spend a good amount of time putting his little one to bed. After reading him The Hungry Caterpillar Hannibal climbs onto the bed and cuddles with his boy.

“Daddy, why don’t boys wear dresses?”

Hannibal is puzzled, “What are you talking about baby boy? You wore a dress.”

“Yeah, but Alana said only girl’s wear dresses. She also said that dolls are for girls. She asked me if I was a girl!” Tears begin to form in Will’s eyes as he recalls the incident.

“Well Will, Alana seems to be mistaken. You wore a dress and you look after your Katherine doll and last time I checked you were a boy.” He wipes the boy’s tears before continuing, “Sometimes people hold strong opinions that are not necessarily right. Just because Alana said those things does not automatically make them true. Do you understand?”

Will nods, but stays silent.

“Let me ask you, Will. Do you enjoy wearing a dress and playing with Katherine?”

“Yeah...” the word barely audible out of the boy’s mouth.

“Then that is all that matters. You will always be my sweet little boy and I will always love you. Now go to sleep _Saldumas_.” Hannibal pulls the boy closer and places a kiss atop his head while gently rocking him. Hannibal stays until he is sure his boy is fast asleep. “I’m sorry I can’t protect you from everything” he whispers softly before detangling himself from Will. He gets up and turns out the light before retreating to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to visit me at tumblr: xenagogy.tumblr.com


End file.
